


Idiots

by HandShark



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bebop cares about Ridgedog, and that makes him an idiot cause so does Ridgedog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots

That idiot was the only thing that crossed his mind as he saw the impact explode. He could feel his stomach drop feet from where he hovered in air. His attention all focused on the one blast spot in the center of base and not to the destruction around him. It was as if time had stopped as he could see metal being scrapped across the concrete floor with flames scattering it’s surrounding area. 

Finally he kicked back to reality and dropped down to the middle platform, stumbling to the sidewall where that idiot had stopped. As if it wasn’t already painfully obvious, the close up made the scene ten times worse. 

Wires and metal stuck out in odd places, bulging up from his torso and across his head. Even places half way across the room where you could just see the spazzing limps try to connect to his owner’s body failing to adjust to having been tore apart. 

Substance leaked all around them, as the shine of his metal was barley visible under the grime of ash and sludge. The light from his visor was hardly a notice as the beading eyes that glitched in attempts to focus on the body that hovered him. To make the situation more pleasing the fucking moron just smiles, his mouth light flickering with the soft sound of his laugh. It was sickening to see him in so happy a mood in such a feeble state.

“THat wAs a c-CLoSe one wASn’T it?” Bebop’s voice frequency blew up and down. Sounded like someone spilled water on a speaker as it went from demonic to normal in fits of octave. 

“Close one!? You Dick you flew right into him!” Shouting as if that made it better. He was an imbecile for being so careless and Ridge didn’t care how upset he sounded, the body of metal never listened. “You know I could have taken that hit Bebop! I’m stronger then any normal human, I can take hits better then you can, we went through this a million times!” 

As if he didn’t remember blasting Ridge with guns, missiles, and lightening countless times a day. Yet he wore a surprise look on his face that made it more infuriating to talk to he machine.

“ wEll EveN deMi GoDS have a LimMMIT…RiGht?” His eyes shot back and forth as they stared at Ridge. It’s as if they had some slight concern within them where his voice couldn’t

“Bebop.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and didn’t. That would have only insinuated that Bebop actually had feelings and everyone knew he didn’t.

“W-wwell yyyou tttake HiTs alL the TImE. Y-y-YoU Can’T bE TTHAt StrRONg eevEN Y-yo0ou HaVE wEaK sPoT-s” Bebop avoided his eyes now as his voice wavered and chest convulsed, what would be considered a cough of sorts as the under compound fizzled with the rushing liquid.

“Bebop, don’t talk, your going to flood your circuitry more and Notch knows what else. I might not be able to fix you easily this time.. So just shut-up.” He attempted authority as he held the robot’s chest down. If concern wasn’t in his voice it played on his face and he stopped caring a long time ago whether it showed or not. It was hard to give a damn about anything around this chaotic machinery. He just focused on checking his is Intel breaker on the back of his head and prayed it hadn’t been damaged. 

He tried to avoid what he was feeling what he even was considering and how it was even possible for a robot to even begin to show worry for anyone other then itself especially Bebop! Thankfully the damn thing was still intact and all of this was just a matter of fixing his glorified body.

Its not like Bebop couldn’t feel, he wasn’t some skin walker no, but he could still comprehend some things but anything more then basic emotion was just some foolish trick behind a metal face. Still as stupid as it was the look he returned to Ridge’s relieve expression made the God furiously questions his motives. 

“What are you giving me that look for?” Tensed his eyebrows and huffed out his nose before ignoring him checking around this chest plate for the latch.

“y-yOur WorrIEd AbOut Mee” Bebop snickered, sort of sounded like popping sparks from a firecracker then a laugh. “Yo-You CaRE Ab-Bout MEE. AwwW.. –OwwW!” Ridge unsnapped his chest plate giving the Robot a shock in the process. Smirked as he did so, he deserved that for belittling him. 

“I’m not worried about you, how could anyone worry about you Bebop, you’re a menace to society.” He shook his head as he dug into the Robots mainframe and started pulling out loose wires before pulling out a handkerchief to soak up little of the fluid around his vocal operator. 

“IF I’mm Such A MenaCe Thennn wHy Do you stil-L hang ouT witth M-me?” The cleaning didn’t help much but at least his octaves were with in more understandable ranges.

“Maybe someone has to keep you in place. Baby-sit your ass and clean up your messes cause Notch knows if I don’t no one else will.” Ridge sighed calming himself down and siting back on his knees looking at the mess that was his friend. Nothing more then just a robot that likes to push his buttons. And one that was very good at it too. 

“Or maybe I just have nothing better to do with my time.” Ridge chuckled, even though he was an idiotic hunk of metal he didn’t deny he made his life better. And even in fucked up moments like these he could smile at the raging Robot who only shrugged off actions as if it were nothing. Just an idiotic Robot with and even bigger idiot of a God.

“Y-Yeah, ri-ghT!” Bebop chucked out with a smile beaming his flittering mouth light along with his open chest looked stupid, but then again he always looked stupid. Stupidly happy in the worse situations and Ridge couldn’t help but enjoy that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I was doing.


End file.
